The Other Swan Daughter
by WildCat01
Summary: Bella's half-sister AnnaMarie Kincaid-Swan, is coming to live with Bella and Charlie from Mississippi. Anna won't tell anyone about herself, or why she is running to Forks, but will the reason, or reasons catch up to her?....Jasper/OC....Rating T for now
1. Prolog

_Thoughts_

**I do not own Twilight characters, only the made up ones. And now for the story……**

**Bella & Edward never fell in love, she is like everyone else. Edward is with Alice and Jasper is by himself. Alice and Jasper are best friends.**

**ANNA POV**

My name is AnnaMarie Kincaid-Swan, I am eighteen years old, and I am different. Not the normal, good kind of different either. My mother was a hippie of sorts (not that being a hippie is bad), but she was different too, she was a vampire. 'How are you alive AnnaMarie?' you ask? My mother had a power, the power to have children, and thus I was born. Half-human and half-vampire, and on top of that I have a power – I can feel and shift/change people's emotions. My mother, step-father, and I have lived all over the world, but now I'm moving in with my biological father and half-sister in a small town of Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thoughts_

**I do not own Twilight characters, only the made up ones. And now for the story……**

**ANNA POV**

_Forks, Washington, the rainiest town in the United States, I cannot believe I am moving here to live with my father Charlie and half-sister Bella. However, after what happened to my mother and step-father, maybe the small town of Forks won't be so bad._

"So Anna how was the plane ride?" Charlie asked me as he, Bella, and I walked to pick up my luggage.

"It was okay dad. Just happy to be off it I suppose." I replied politely.

"Anna! I am so happy you finally decided to stay! Dad got you the coolest present, I'm so excited!" Bella jumped up and down excitedly. _I forgot how hyper she can get._

"Calm down Bells. I got your stuff Anna; let's get to the car girls." Charlie interrupted Bella; my guess is so she wouldn't give away the 'surprise'. Bella and I are complete opposites when it comes to personality, she can be more like her mother Renee than like Charlie. Bella is to sum up most of her personality – random – she changes emotions constantly, and let me tell you, it gives me a headache. I am more like Charlie rather than my mother Kat, though I do have my moments to act like her. Kat was a free spirit; I tend to be more down to earth. But I try not to think of my mother after what happened to her and Greg two weeks ago…

In appearance Bella and I have a few qualities alike. We both have wavy brunette hair, hers is to her shoulders and mine is about half-way down my back and now has blue and purple streaks in it. We both also have Charlie's nose. Bella has brown eyes and a face shaped like Renee's, she is just 5' tall. I on the other hand have green eyes, full lips, a stronger bone stricter, and I am about 5'5".

Before I knew it we were home. Charlie's house is nice, two floors, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen with dining area, and a living room. We put my stuff in my room (Bella's and my room were upstairs), which still looked like it did the last time I saw it seven years ago. Same queen bed with the pale green sheets, same cream walls with boy-band posters everywhere, same comfy chair in the corner, and same old desk against the wall.

The first thing I did was take out my new laptop and put it on top of the desk and plug it in, that was as far as I got before my stomach rumbled. I walked down the stairs to see Bella begging Charlie about something.

"No Bells, we will give it to her tomorrow, she just got here."

"But dad how can I get to-"

"I said no Bella." Charlie scolded.

"Hey Char-dad," wouldn't be good if I called him Charlie to his face, "I was wondering if you guys were hungry, because I sure am."

"Yea, we can order a pizza. What do you girls want?"

"Pepperoni please." Bella said as she flipped through channels and Charlie turned to me.

"You guys still don't cook at all do you?" I smiled as I asked so he knew I wasn't trying to be rude.

"Not that well, no." he laughed, "But I can start tomorrow if you would like."

"Please no! You cannot cook. Yuck." Bella muttered from the couch.

Laughingly I told them, "Pizza is fine tonight. I will go shopping tomorrow after school and pick stuff up. I will do the cooking." Bella smiled at that and Charlie walked into the kitchen to order. I followed Charlie to the kitchen, "Hey dad, am I allowed to use the cruiser to go shopping? I have not gotten the money for a car yet. I will have some once the legal stuff is … ya know." I trailed off uselessly as Charlie nodded in understanding. Once he hung up the phone he walked with me back to the living room.

"Well Anna, Bella and I have a present for you. We were going to give it to you tomorrow night, but I guess we can give it to you now instead."

"Yeahhhhhhh!!" Bella screeched. Charlie threw at me and I caught whatever it was. Looking at the object I saw a pair of keys.

"Keys?"

"Yea, go check the garage."

"Come on Anna! Yeahh, you are gonna love it!" Bella said as she dragged me outside and to the garage while Charlie watched us from the back porch. Bella opened the garage door and my jaw dropped.

"No way. This SUV is **way** too expensive!" I said shocked, "This is a joke right?!"

"Not really. I figured you would like it." Charlie looked sad and I immediately felt bad.

"Like it? I **love** it! I mean come on it is a 2006 GMC Yukon Denali." _Wow I sound like Bella._ "Thanks dad, really." Charlie just nodded and he and Bella walked back into the house. That's how Charlie is, not big on showing his emotions, I'm like that too. Well, most of the time. I just stood there admiring my new SUV. _A GMC Yukon Denali, a black GMC Yukon Denali, a black GMC Yukon Denali with leather black interior, a GMC Yukon Denali with leather black interior and supped up. Damn I got lucky._ I thought. I stood there looking at my SUV until the pizza arrived, and then I went inside to eat with my family.

An hour later found Bella and I headed upstairs to our rooms. I started to unpack my bags, the three small ones, when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I called. Bella shyly walked into the room and sat on my newly cleared bed.

"What's up Bells?"

"I just…wanted to see how you were doing. I mean, this must be hard for you…after…you, know." Yes, I did know, but I don't want to think about that.

"Yea. I'm good." I lied and smiled, and she smiled back at me.

"Good." She paused and looked around, "Your room looks good without all the posters."

"Thanks, I figured they should come down."

"Yea, nice call. So, are you excited to start school tomorrow?"

"I don't know about excited." We both laughed at my obvious sarcasm, "Do you need a ride tomorrow? I don't know what you usually do."

"Of course I want a ride! I've been **dying** to ride in that SUV!" We laughed again.

"Alright. You gonna go shopping with me after school?"

"No. Rachael, Courtney, and I are going over to Courtney's to hang out after school. Sorry."

"No problem. What time do we need to leave tomorrow?"

"Around 6:40. It is like a fifteen to twenty minute drive depending on traffic, and school starts at 7:30."

"Then I need to finish unpacking." I stated looking at me clock. _10:30pm…great._ I thought.

"Yea." She laughed quietly, "G'night Sissie." She used her goofy name for me.

"Night Bellarenna." I said using her old goofy name. After she left I unpacked my largest suitcase and put all my books onto the bookshelf by my comfy chair. _Looks like I am going to need another bookshelf soon. Maybe I can pick on up tomorrow after school._ When I was done unpacking and in my favorite pajamas – a dark green tank and black boy's basketball shorts – I went downstairs to check on Charlie. I felt the content emotions coming from Charlie and noticed he was in his room sleeping, so I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth. By the time my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

**I do not own Twilight characters, only the made up ones. And now for the story……**

**ANNA POV**

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad  
Good girls go bad  
Bad bad  
Good girls go bad

I rolled over and shut off my alarm looking at the time. _6am ughh_, I thought. I got up and took a shower, blow dried and straightened my hair, then went to get dressed. I chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a three-quarter-length black off-the-shoulder shirt with a dark blue spaghetti strapped tank-top underneath it, and black knee-high Ugg boots with my pants tucked in. I got my school stuff together and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Bella came into the kitchen a few minutes after me wearing light blue semi-flare pants, a long sleeve purple shirt, and purple and black Pumas, her hair was also down. We sat down to eat and talk.

After about twenty-five minutes Charlie came into the kitchen, I felt lots of shock coming from Charlie as he looked up and saw us.

"What are you two still doing here? It is 7 o'clock already. You don't want to be late."

Bella and I hurriedly cleaned our dishes, said goodbye to Charlie, and scrambled to my SUV. I pulled out of the driveway and sped towards the school. I was going like 90mph. _Wow, this SUV is fast! Good thing I don't care that Charlie is the police chief otherwise we would be late for school._ I thought as we pulled up to the school about ten minutes later and Bella and I got out of the car laughing.

"Anna the office is right past that building." Bella pointed ahead of us and a little to the right. "Do you need me to walk you there?"

"Nope, I got it. Thanks though. See you tonight Bella." I said as we parted.

"Bye Sissie." She yelled back laughing as she walked towards her friends. It was then that I realized that most everyone was staring at me. _Thankfully I 'ate' before I left Mississippi._ I thought as I ignored them as best I could and walked in the direction of the office.

When I got to the office I noticed that there were a few people already in there, so I got in line. About ten minutes later I was at the front of the line.

"Hi, I'm new, my name is AnnaMarie Kincaid-Swan."

"Of course dear let me get you your schedule." , as it says on her nameplate, said. I heard as she muttered to herself and felt the little amount of confusion she was putting out, "Swan…Swan…Swan. Isabella, no. AnnaMarie, yes." Finding whatever she needed she turned back to me, "Here you are dear. This is your class schedule, you need to get this paper signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day," she passed me the two papers and picked up more then continued, "and this is a map of the school. Oh, and this here is your locker number and the combination." She handed over the last few papers which I took graciously.

"Thank you Ma'am." I walked out of the office and looked at my watch. _7:20, ok five minutes to find my locker and five minutes to find my first class._ I looked at my class schedule next : History, Trigonometry, Art, Lunch, English, and Biology. I found my locker with two minutes to spare, grabbed my bag and my map and made it to history on time.

I walked into the classroom and up to the teacher and handed her my paper to sign.

"You can sit in the empty seat in the back row."

"Yes Ma'am." _Great, out comes the southern accent._ I thought as I took my seat and all the students continued to stare. The class started and continued on slowly, and I noticed that the boy on my left and the boy on my right were the only two who did not stare at me, so I took an opportunity to look at them. The boy on my left was tall (even while sitting), he had blond hair and dark butterscotch looking eyes, and his emotions were telling me that he was calm but nervous at the same time. The boy on my right was **huge**, he was tall (taller than the boy on my left, but not by much) and had muscles everywhere (from what it looked like to me anyway), and he had light butterscotch eyes, and his emotions told me that he was excited and he was finding something extremely funny. After looking at them I caught the last of the teachers' sentence, "And that was all of the remembered Major leaders of the Confederacy." I unconsciously heard all the names, and raised my hand. _She is wrong, she forgot someone_ I thought.

"Yes Miss Swan."

"You forgot someone ma'am."

"Oh, and who might that be?" Everyone was looking at me again and the feelings of shock from the students and anger from the teacher were a little annoying.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, he saved hundreds of people through evacuation…Oh, and he was really only 19 when he became a major, he joined the Confederacy at age 17." After my little speech the two boys on either side of me were look at me with shock on their faces. _Well, that sure matches their emotions_ I realized.

"Well," the teacher got her class' attention again, "Miss Swan has just chosen her topic for her history paper. Everyone else has until tomorrow to chose a topic and let me know." And with that she dismissed the class. I got up to walk to trigonometry when the boy on my right spoke.

"Hey, my name is Emmett Cullen and this is Jasper Hale, my adoptive brother."

"Anna, nice ta meet ya."

"What class do you have next?" Emmett asked me and the curiosity coming off him hit me in waves.

"Trig." I grabbed my slip and map and started towards the door with Emmett and Jasper in front of me.

"Me too! I can take you…I mean if you want." Emmett said.

"That would be great, thanks."

"No problem." We got into the hallway when people started staring again. When we started to pass the first building Jasper started to walk away towards it.

"Bye Jazz-Man, see ya at lunch!" Emmett yelled, Jasper just nodded and I felt a lot of boredom coming off of him. We continued walking until Emmett opened a door on my right and walked in. Emmett went to sit down by a short girl with black hair, light golden eyes, and whose emotions were worse than Bella's when she's with her friends (which means really happy and excited), and a boy with bronze hair, golden eyes, and calm waves coming off of him, was on the other side of the girl. I walked up to the teacher and handed her my slip.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thoughts_

**I do not own Twilight characters, only the made up ones. And now for the story……**

**ANNA POV**

"Hello sir, mah name is AnnaMarie Kincaid-Swan. Ah'm new here." _Great the accent is in full force._

"Oh yes, Miss Swan, why don't you take a seat next to Mister Cullen. Mister Cullen if you would please raise your hand." Emmett waved his hand franticly, and I smiled as his emotions sky rocked from calm and nice to super excited.

As I was walking toward him and my seat a girl stuck her foot out to trip me. I fell, of course, and when I got up I heard her laughing so I turned toward her and glared and growled a little (very low in my throat thankfully). When I got up to Emmett and the two others he sat by were looking at me oddly while I felt confusion and curiosity coming off of them. Again class went by slowly, it seemed to go by slower than the first class, and the teacher ended class ten minutes early.

"You can talk among yourselves quietly for the rest of the period." Mr. Varner told the class.

The girl in front of me turned around excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" _Whoa she would get along real well with Bells._

"Ah'm Anna."

"Well Anna, I didn't know you had an accent. It is kinda hot!" Emmett joked while he started laughing while Alice glared at him. "Oh, right, sorry. Anna, Alice is my sister, and that" he pointed to the bronzed haired boy, "is her boyfriend Edward Masen."

"Nice ta meet ya." I smiled, and they started to talk amongst themselves.

"So Anna, what class do you have next?" Alice asked me as the four of us walked into the hallway.

"Ah have art." I smiled happily, I really loved art.

"Oh." She pouted, "I don't have that class, but Edward and I can show you where it is if you want." She ended happily.

"Yea, that would be great guys. Thanks." As we parted I heard Alice say, "See you at lunch!"

Art went by quickly. I was placed at a table with someone who happened to be in my trig class with me too. Her name was Angela Weber. Angela and I talked about lots of different things, what books we like, what movies and music we liked, but mostly we talked about art and what we liked and disliked about it. We also talked about who our favorite artists were…Well, we talked between the teachers lecture. _Who thought we would be getting an actual lesson in an art class?! Well, I suppose since it seems they are changing materials._ When the bell rang Angela and I walked to the cafeteria together.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends table?" Angela asked me as we paid for our food. All I bought was a PowerAde, and as I looked up I noticed Alice jumping up and down excitedly in her chair beckoning me over to her families table.

"Sorry Angela, but it seems Alice would like me to sit with her today if you don't mind." I laughed.

"Not at all," she was laughing too, "maybe some other time?"

"Absolutely." I told her, "Bye Angela. I will see you later maybe?"

"Yea maybe we have another class together!" she said happily and we hugged. Angela walked over to the table that her friends were and I went to sit over by Alice and her family.

"Hey Alice. Don't ya think you should calm down a little?" I asked as I pushed some calm waves toward her and she calmed immediately only to get excited again.

"Ha! Alice calm down, I don't think so!" Emmett said as he and a tall blond supermodel sat down next to me while Jasper sat next to Alice.

"Shut up Em." Alice grumbled making everyone at the table laugh.

"Excuse me," a boy tapped me on the shoulder, "my name is Leon and I was wondering if you would, you know, want to go out tonight and do something with me?"

"No thanks." I said politely and turned back around to talk to Alice and everyone.

"Well, c'mon then" he said as he reached out to grab my upper arm, "you can sit with me and not these weirdo's." Leon eyed the table, "Especially the crazy short one." At this point Leon had a hold of my shoulder and I looked up to see Alice get sad, her emotions were very embarrassed and sad, and Edward was pissed. Leon tried to pull me away again, but his grip got a little harder.

"Ah said no. Now let me go." I growled out at him. _You will not hurt this human boy. You will not hurt this human boy. You will not hurt this human boy._ I kept repeating to myself.

"Right c'mon." Leon tugged my arm hard one last time. _Ok, you are SO going to hurt this human boy!_ I thought, and before Leon knew what happened I had pushed him onto the table face down in the space I had been sitting. I had my left arm across his shoulders pushing him into the table and my right arm was holding his left arm sharply behind his back. And I leaned down and put my head close to his ear so he could hear me.

"First, when someone says no, it means no. Got it?" I growled.

"Y-y-yes." He whimpered.

"Good. Now second, you are going to apologize to the rest of the table, especially Alice." I continued to growl.

"I-I-I'm sorry everyone. And I'm really s-s-sorry Alice." He whimpered out again.

"Very good. Now lastly, you **will** leave them alone, and if you don't I **will **find out about it. Are we understood?" I said with a small growl, _yea, great now I can't even stop the damn growling!_ I thought irritated.

"Yes, I g-g-got it."

"Good, now get out of here." I finished up and let him go and he ran off to his friends. As I stood all the way up with my head down, I realized everyone had been watching me, and I felt extreme waves of worry coming at me. Thankfully I knew the 'flavor' of the feelings and I turned and nodded that I was fine at Bella.

I finally took a deep breath with my head still down I realized my eyes were going to be a dark **dark** green. _Great not only do I get the fun vamp abilities and what-not I get the eye-changing-color-with-strong-emotion thing too. Un-be-lieveable._

I turned around and lifted my head up, and Alice gasped sending out massive waves of shock. "Oh my god!" she mumbled.

I just sat down trying to calm down. When I looked up they were all looking at me while I was still trying to calm myself down. It was when I looked up at all of them that I noticed all five of them looked slightly alike. They are all very beautiful, strikingly so, and they all had a shade of golden eyes. _ Golden eyes?!?! Oh. Shit._


	5. Chapter 4

_Thoughts_

**I do not own Twilight characters, only the made up ones. And now for the story……**

**JASPER POV**

_Another day at school._ I thought as we all got into Edwards car.

"Why are you so excited Alice?" I asked as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"There's a new girl today! Bella Swan's **older** sister!" she replied happily.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Rose asked, "What have you seen?"

"I haven't heard her exactly." Alice replied cautiously, "It is all fuzzy around her, but I saw people talking to the fuzz, so I know it is her!" We got out of the car and stood around with my siblings.

"On no." Edward sighed as a big black SUV sped into the space next to ours. The passenger door opened and none other than Bella Swan hopped down. _Alice is getting way to happy right now._ I thought and Edward just laughed.

"Hey Alice, nice shoes!" Bella said pointing at Alice's Gucci's.

"Thanks! See you in class." Alice waved as Bella turned to another girl dressed in dark skinny jeans, an off the shoulder three-quarter-length sleeved black shirt with a blue tank under it, and knee-high boots with sunglasses on.

"Anna, the office is right past that building." Bella's said as Anna walked away. I was going to keep listening until Alice screeched.

"Alice! C'mon! Loud much!?" Emmett said.

"Sorry, I just love her outfit!"

"Ha-Ha only you love." Edward said as we headed to the school as the bell rang. Emmett and I went to History, and a few seconds before the bell rang the new girl, Anna Swan, came in. Anna walked up to the teacher and handed her a paper, which the teacher promptly signed.

"You can sit in the empty seat in the back row." The teacher told Anna as she nodded to the seat between Emmett and myself.

"Yes, ma'am." She said with a faint southern accent. The class started and went by slowly with the teacher rambling on about the famous leaders of the Civil War. _Boy she sure is messing up those facts_. I thought as I felt the emotions around me. Most of the students were bored, but curious of the new girl, and Emmett was very excited and extremely happy, while Anna was calm and reflective as she took in Emmett and myself.

"Yes Miss Swan?" I was brought out of my musing by the teacher.

"You forgot someone ma'am."

"Oh, and who would that be?" Everyone in the class was looking at Anna or Miss Swan now. The students shock and the teacher's anger were hitting me in waves now.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," Emmett and I whipped our heads in her direction in shock, "he saved hundreds of people through evacuation…oh, and he was really only 19 when he was a Major, he joined the Confederacy at 17."

"Well," the teacher started, getting the classes attention again, "Miss Swan you have just chosen your topic for the history paper. Everyone else has until tomorrow to choose their topic." And with that she dismissed the class. We all got up to leave when I heard Emmett speak.

"Hey, my name is Emmett Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale my adoptive brother." I turned to nod my head at Anna when Emmett introduced me.

"Anna, nice ta meet ya." She said with her accent showing just a tiny bit more.

"What class do you have next?" Emmett asked.

"Trigonometry." She replied as she took out some paper and we all headed out of the classroom.

"Me too." Emmett said excitedly, "I can take you there…I mean if you want."

"That would be great, thanks."

"No problem." When we were walking in the hallway I noticed many of the students staring at us all. _Anna probably thinks they are staring at just her._ I started to walk away towards the first building we were passing when I heard Emmett yell, "See ya at lunch Jazz Man!" I just continued on walking, heading to Chemistry with Rose.


	6. Chapter 5

_Thoughts_

**Hey guys and gals, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have started the beginning of the next chapter, but I don't know when I am gonna be getting it done and up because I have summer class and then my elementary education final internship plus two classes…Yikes…HOWEVER I am gonna work on it and my other story as much as I can when I have time…ttfn! **

**Oh, and this one is short I know, but like I said, I am gonna try and make the next couple go a bit longer! **

**Now on to the disclaimer…I do not own Twilight characters, only the made up ones. And now for the story…**

**JASPER POV**

"Hey Rose." I said as I sat down in Chemistry, "how's your day so far?"

"Good I guess. Have you seen the new girl?"

"Yea, she's actually in Emmett's and my first period. She knows me." I added the last part to low for humans to hear.

"What?" She asked just as low, as her emotions went nuts. I tried to calm her down, I had to physically touch her arm she was freaking out so much.

"I mean me as a human." She calmed down a lot more, "While I was in the war. I don't believe she knows what I look like." With that she calmed down immensely.

"Okay class, today we are going to have a little bit of fun and make ice cream." Mr. Banner said and the other students were getting excited. "Get with your lab partner. I will come around and pass out instructions, and then one member of your group can come up and get the materials." Mr. Banner passes out the instructions and everyone got to work.

"So, what sis she know about you?" Rose asked.

"Who I was in the war, how old I really was, and that I helped people. The teacher gave her the topic of me for the paper as a result."

"Are you nervous that she will find out?"

"No, not really." As our conversation stopped we worked on our lab assignment.

"Good job everyone," Mr. Banner said thirty minutes later, "I need you to clean up and put everything away. The bell should be ringing in ten minutes." Everyone cleaned up their lab tables and talked among themselves.

"Where do you go next?" Rose asked since people were watching us now.

"Gym, with Em. I think Bella's in the class too. You?"

"History with Eddie." We both laughed at the much hated nickname. We waited until the bell rang.

"See ya at lunch Rose."

"Bye Jasper."

I walked into the guys' locker room and around the other students to where mine and Emmett's lockers at the back were. I changes as fast as I could at human pace. Sometime while I was changing Em came in and started to change. When I was done I waited the few more minutes it took Em, then we walked out into the gym. While we were walking over to the bleachers we saw the girls come out of their locker room and sit down. Em elbowed me and pointed two rows down from where we were sitting.

"There's Bella. Think we should talk to her about her sister?" He asked.

"It couldn't hurt." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. We got up and started to head towards Bella when Mike Newton and some others walked up to her.

"Hey Bella, why didn't you, like tell us you had a sister?" Lauren asked Bella.

"Because you didn't need to know." Bella replied getting frustrated; _I guess people have been asking her that a lot today_. "Why do you care Lauren?"

"Ummm, because."

"C'mon Lauren, let's go sit down." Jessica said, and the two girls walked away.

"So Bells. A sister huh?" Mike asked.

"It's Bell-a, and yes Mike, I have a sister."

"Cool. Hey do you -"

"Everyone round up!" Coach Clapp called interrupting Mike, "Today we're just going to take it easy. There are different things to do today. On the far half-court you can play basketball, on the other half of that court is bad mitten. On the closest court is volleyball. Or you can sit on the bleachers." He finished with a smile towards Bella. She just laughed and went to sit down on the bleachers.

"Coach Clapp?" Bella asked while stopping and walking back to Coach Clapp, everyone else had started playing a game besides Em and I.

"Yes Swan?"

"Could I go and get some of my homework and work on that?"

"Sure Swan." Coach Clapp turned around to watch the other students. Bella went to get her work as Em and I sat on the bleachers.

"So, what did you tell Rose?" Em asked me.

"Just that Anna knew about human-me. Rose actually seems interested in her."

"Cool. Hey Bella, why don't you sit with us?" Em called to Bella.

"Ok." She climbed up and started doing what looked like her Biology homework. We sat quietly with each other until the Coach told us it was time to go and change.

Emmett and I met Rose in front of the cafeteria after changing. We walked over to the table where Edward, Alice and Anna were sitting. As we sat down Emmett made fun of something that Anna said to Alice. Emmett and Rose sat down by Anna, so I took the seat on the other side of Alice.

"Excuse me," a boy said and tapped Anna on the shoulder, "my name is Leon and I was wondering if you would, you know, want to go out tonight and do something with me?"

"No thanks." Anna said and started to turn back to Alice, Edward, and I.

"Well, c'mon then" he said as he reached out to grab my upper arm, "you can sit with me and not these weirdo's." Leon eyed us at the table, "Especially the crazy short one." I felt Alice get sad at this and Edward got pissed, and Leon tried to pull Anna away again.

"Ah said no. Now let me go." Anna growled out at Leon.

"Right c'mon." Leon tugged her again, and then before we knew what was happening, Anna pushed him onto the table face down with her right arm across the back of his shoulders. She had her face next to his ear and when she started to speak we could all hear her. "First, when someone says no, it means no. Got it?"

"Y-y-yes." He whimpered.

"Good. Now second, you are going to apologize to the rest of the table, especially Alice." She continued.

"I-I-I'm sorry everyone. And I'm really s-s-sorry Alice." He whimpered out again.

"Very good. Now lastly, you **will** leave them alone, and if you don't I **will **find out about it. Are we understood?" She growled. I felt a lot of irritation coming off of her.

"Yes, I g-g-got it."

"Good, now get out of here." She finished up and let him up he ran off.

When Anna turned back around her eyes were such a dark green they looked black! Then I felt her emotions hit an even higher panic.


End file.
